


One Shows Me How To Lie Down In A Field Of Clover

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, lazy summers, naps, post-pr1, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Hermann and Newton take a day to nap after the war is over.





	One Shows Me How To Lie Down In A Field Of Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/gifts).



> For the wonderful and amazing Holo <3
> 
> Title is from the poem "Summer in the Country" by Charlies Simic

              Leisure had always been a four-letter word for Hermann. It had been something he’d had drilled into him since he was young. If you had time to lie around you had time to work. To improve yourself. The war had made it feel even more forbidden to take a moment to rest. There had been so much to do and a single moment wasted could mean destruction. The war was over now though and Hermann was no longer bound by his father’s rules.

              He stared upward at the old sycamore he was lying under. It’s sun-dappled leaves danced in the warm breeze that rushed past as it stirred up a chorus of whispers from the long swaying grass. Somewhere distant and close all at once was a hum that seemed to fill the air itself with its rhythmic thrumming. Insects; cicadas according to Newton.

              Newton, who was lying besides him with his breath tickling against Hermann’s skin. They were tangled together; Newton’s head on his shoulder, arm draped across his abdomen as Hermann’s left knee was carefully resting on top of Newt’s thigh for support. They’d come out for a picnic along the edge of their property, riding out along the small dirt track on Newton’s bike, before they’d ended up lying there enjoying the midafternoon warmth as their day off stretched around them.

              “You’re supposed to be napping.” Hermann blinked as Newton’s voice vibrated against his collarbone. Heard it as much as felt it as much as thought it himself in their post-drift mingling. He tilted his head to look down at him but from this angle he still could only see the soft curve of his cheek, generously sprinkled with freckles, and soft messy black hair.

              “I didn’t realize it was a requirement.” Hermann spoke softly, mimicked the hushed tones of the sea of gold and green around them. Still, Newton shifted up a little, resting on his elbow as he leaned over Hermann to steal a kiss. He looked like he was made of the environment; a mythical being Hermann had managed to somehow entrap there with him. The colors of the landscape in his eyes, skin kissed by the sun and left with stars of its own spread along his cheeks. Hermann knew that they peppered along with shoulders as well, down along his back where skin still bare of tattoos remained.

              “It’s a fundamental part of having a lazy summer afternoon, Dr. Gottlieb.” Newton put on that faux academic voice that he so often used to mock him. The effect was somewhat ruined by the yawn he had to stifle in the middle of it. Hermann felt that familiar fondness swelled up in his chest; a warmth born entirely out of love. He reached up to carefully brush some grass that had gotten stuck in Newton’s hair free. Let his fingers toy with those strands even once the grass was removed.

              “Hmm, then I suppose I best try. For academic purposes, of course.”

              “Of course.” Newton smiled at him softly and Hermann pulled him gently down into another kiss. There was still a hint of the blackberry pie they’d eaten at the end of their lunch on Newton’s lips. They kissed slow and lazily and Hermann let his eyes close at last. He kept them closed even when Newton pulled away and settled back down beside him.

*

              Newton woke to the rise and fall of Hermann’s chest; heard his heartbeat steady and calm beneath his ear as he opened his eyes. The sun was still out but low on the horizon as the shadow of the sycamore blanketed them completely. It left him feeling a little cool as he lifted his arm to check on the time. They’d been out here for a couple of hours now, more of a nap than he’d intended but they had no where to be that day. 

              He lifted his head from Hermann’s chest to look up at him, smiled softly when he saw that he was still asleep. Newton had been trying to get him to relax and rest on their days off. It had been difficult for them both to adjust to having the time to breathe. Hermann was struggling the most with it though which was why Newton had suggested the picnic. Get him out of the house, away from any work he’d snuck home or chores he felt he needed to do.

              Newton rested his chin gently on Hermann’s chest, watched him for a few moments as the clouds started to turn cotton candy colors. He took the time to just admire him; Hermann’s long lashes all the more noticeable while his eyes were closed, the cut of his cheekbone and his softly parted lips. He’d always been gorgeous and when he was sleeping, when some of that stress melted away, it only became even more apparent.

              Newton shivered again as a breeze blew across them and noticed the goosebumps that spread across his arms. If he was starting to feel too cold, Hermann would definitely be colder. They’d need to head back towards the house soon as it was. Get something going for dinner before it got too late. He reached a hand up to brush a bit of Hermann’s hair off his forehead.

              He then promptly leaned up and pressed his lips against the side of Hermann’s jaw to blow a raspberry against his skin. Hermann startled awake and squirmed away from Newton with a string of curses in German.

              “Time to get up!” He managed to slip free from Hermann who swatted at him once more as he clamored to his feet with a grin. He stayed out of arms reach as he started gathering their things while Hermann got himself straightened out.

              “You could think of no other way to wake me up.” Newton felt his shin get whacked lightly by Hermann’s cane and he laughed as he side-jumped out of the way. “How long have we been out here?”

              “A few hours. Most of the afternoon, really.” Newton responded with a light shrug. He watched as Hermann rested his cane in his lap so that he could stretch his arms above his head, graceful long lines and curves of muscles. Newton stepped to stand in front of him now that he had most everything back inside the basket. “Come on, gotta get the blanket folded back up.”

              “Neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight,” Hermann said with a soft huff as he took Newton’s offered hands. Newton pulled him up carefully, letting Hermann move at his own pace to get up off the ground. Once he was fully standing and had his cane in hand, Newton snuck a quick kiss.

              “That a promise?” Newton gave Hermann a wink as he saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He stepped around him before he answered so he could gather up the blanket and get it shoved into the basket.

              “You are incorrigible.” He heard the laugh in Hermann’s voice as he finished getting everything ready. Tied the basket down on the back of the motorbike before handing Hermann his helmet.              

              “Come on, gorgeous, let me take you home.” Newton grinned as he watched Hermann give a dramatic roll of his eyes. He took the helmet from him and put it on as Newton climbed onto the front of the bike. He held a hand out, helped Hermann climb on behind him and made sure his cane was tucked carefully in place in the custom straps he’d put on the bike. “Hold on tight.”

              “Always, darling.” Hermann’s arms slipped around him as he got the bike’s engine started. The sky had exploded with color while they’d gotten moving and as they made their way down the narrow dirt track of a road back towards their house it darkened into a sea of stars.

             


End file.
